


Potion

by lan0327



Series: Savan & Salde [4]
Category: Dragon's Dogma, 龙之信条
Genre: Anal Sex, Fanart, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lan0327/pseuds/lan0327
Summary: 不带脑的黄文，请不带脑看（？老土下药梗，Salde×Savan有轻微Mob×Savan成分





	1. Chapter 1

在格兰索伦城堡的大厅里，萨万不太自在地端着酒杯，站在摆满丰盛佳肴的长桌边上。他身披铠甲与战袍——不是那种擦得一尘不染，反射着光芒的靓丽甲胄——他的铠甲表面散布着新旧交错的刮痕，披挂在身后的鲜红斗篷也因为日晒雨淋而褪色，与周围穿着华丽礼服的人群格格不入。萨万注意到几名贵族正望着他这边窃窃私语，不禁露出苦笑，此刻的他看起来大概不像是一个应该出现在里的人物吧。

数日前，他奉霸王莱昂纳尔之命抵达格兰西斯半岛的领都格兰索伦，以使者身份为半岛领主送上莱昂纳尔王的亲笔信。与他一同前来的，则是自他成为觉醒者后，便一直侍奉在他左右的随从，萨尔德。

领主热情地欢迎了萨万。在读过信后，更邀请他在格兰西斯做客，感受当地风土人情。萨万一心想着讨伐巨龙的事，本想拒绝，但碍于自己是代表莱昂纳尔王的使者，拒绝领主的邀约会显得非常无礼，于是只得答应下来。最初，他被安排住在城堡专供宾客使用的卧室，但因有随从不得进入城堡的规矩，萨万向领主传达了打算与萨尔德一同入住旅馆的意愿。领主不以为意，慷慨地表示愿意为他们支付住宿费用，热情得让萨万都不禁生疑。也许这是半岛领主希望与莱昂纳尔王交好的表现吧，萨万心想。随后，他又应领主之邀，参加在城堡内举行的酒宴。本没打算在这边滞留的萨万，并未准备适合这种场合的服装，于是他向领主提出这一点。

“关于这件事你不用费心，毕竟是我突然邀约，你只要保持像平常一样的穿着就好。”领主望着他，笑容可掬，见萨万看起来仍有所顾虑，他又说道，“在当今巨龙作乱的世道，人们能看到传说中觉醒者的英姿，也会觉得安心又高兴吧。”

尽管领主这么说，在宴会前一天晚上，萨万还是在旅馆内与萨尔德一起反复地擦拭盔甲，并把因舟车劳顿而发皱的罩袍和斗篷熨烫了几遍。随后，在出发前，他又让萨尔德帮他梳理了一下乱翘的头发。萨尔德在给他使用发胶整理刘海的时候，还对他的“新发型”戏谑了一番。

宴会开始后，领主作了简短的致辞，萨万则拘谨地跟在他身后，被带领着一一介绍给亲信与其他贵族。随后，他便让萨万自便，“尽情享受愉快的夜晚”。萨万环顾四周，只见壮丽的城堡大厅内灯火通明，两边的石柱上挂着绣有鲜红格兰西斯纹章的旗帜，一张张长桌上摆满精心制作的佳肴，宾客们觥筹交错，女侍端着托盘穿行其中。这的确会是一场很棒的晚宴，然而萨万却无心享受，就在此刻，巨龙的威胁也像不散的乌云般，依旧笼罩着这个世界。他应该早已踏上前往腐山的征程才对，而不是在这种地方饮酒作乐。

“你是……霸王手下的那位觉醒者吧？怎么一脸严肃？”这时，一个穿着紫色长袍、满脸络腮胡的男人举着手中的酒杯走了过来，笑着向萨万招呼道。“别呆站在那儿，过来好好喝一杯嘛。”

萨万认出他是半岛领主的叔叔埃德温，对他略施一礼：“埃德温大人……没什么，我正在感叹今晚真是丰盛，很多没见过的菜肴。”

“哈哈哈，你是大陆那边来的，没怎么吃过这边的特色美味吧？不过我看你好像没怎么吃喝的样子呢，”埃德温倒满了萨万和自己的酒杯，“不必客气！干杯！”

萨万笑着回应，随后轻轻抿上一口，滑过喉咙的金色酒液散发出强烈香气，甚至灼痛了他的鼻腔。

“哎！这味道真是一绝……“埃德温干完一杯，看着萨万喝酒的样子，哈哈笑起来，“怎么你年轻力壮一小伙，喝起酒来却像小女子似的！”

“让您见笑了，我还不太习惯……”这酒对萨万来说有点过于浓烈，他想放下酒杯。为了成为不逊于父亲的出色骑士，他平时一直对自己相当严格，几乎只有在陪同莱昂纳尔王的时候才会沾酒。可是，埃德温不知他的顾虑，又在他杯中注满了金色佳酿。

“你好像有什么心事的样子，在这种时候，就应该忘掉烦恼，好好放松一下。”

“实际上，我在担心巨龙的事。”萨万略带歉意地低下头。

“巨龙？真不愧是觉醒者！”埃德温拍着发福的肚子，“有你和莱昂纳尔王那样出色的人物在，我们这些不能打架的老爷子也安心多了。”

“不胜惶恐，跟莱昂纳尔陛下相比，我还——”

“哈哈哈，你就别谦虚了！我的侄子——也就是那边的领主大人，他告诉我，说你完成了不少莱昂纳尔王指派的艰巨任务呢！这么说来，你应该有不少精彩的冒险故事吧？不如分享给大家听听？”他边说着，大手一挥，几名贵族听到埃德温的话，也颇感兴趣的聚集过来。

“都是一些和怪物战斗的经历，恐怕不适合在这种场合提起。”

“没什么！没什么！我最喜欢听这类了。”埃德温拍拍萨万的肩膀，又喝干了一杯，“今晚的酒可真棒！你也不要客气，放开喝吧！”

在埃德温热情的招呼下，萨万不得已又喝下了好几杯，他感到自己的脸颊开始发热，于是便坚决而又尽量礼貌地阻止了埃德温再给他倒酒。不过，他并不讨厌这个豪爽的贵族，他友好的态度让萨万心情轻松了不少，也不再因为自己不合时宜的装束而感到拘谨。

突然，一名端着托盘的侍者撞了他一下，差点把酒泼洒在他身上。侍者不住地向他道歉，并递给他一条手帕，“很抱歉，大人，您的手帕掉了。”

萨万疑惑地接过手帕，他并没有这样的手帕——他正想向侍者问个究竟，那侍者却已经扭头走开了。萨万不解地握着手帕站在原地，这时，他注意到折叠起来的手帕里面，露出了纸片的一角。

“觉醒者，怎么了？”站在不远处的埃德温向他招呼道，萨万赶紧把手帕塞进了腰间的小包里。

宴会结束时已是深夜。萨万与埃德温一行道别，他觉得自己的头有点晕乎乎的。他走向城堡的门厅，捂着头，懊悔自己果然不该喝那些酒。这时，他想起那条神秘的手帕。他望了望周围，随后掏出手帕，作出擦脸的样子。只见手帕里藏着一张小纸条。

“请在宴会结束后，到城堡南侧的塔楼一层。  
不要让任何人知道我们的会面。  
——某位需要帮助的人”

要与身份不明的可疑人物见面，萨万感到有点犹疑，但是“需要帮助”几个字又让他十分在意。他假装在城堡的庭园里散步，尽量避人耳目地来到了纸条中所说的监视塔门前。这里本该有守卫值班巡逻，但此刻四周却寂静无人。

“觉醒者大人，您愿意来真是太好了！这边！”一个男子从塔楼的门后探出头来，边朝萨万招手，边压低声音叫他。因为夜晚昏暗的光线以及兜帽的遮挡，萨万看不清他的容貌。他正要朝男子的方向走过去，然而，也许是身为战士的直觉，他突然感到一阵警惕，不由得停住脚步。

“觉醒者大人，快过来，被人看到就不好了。”

萨万迟疑地站在原地，这时，他注意到旁边的树丛里有什么动静。萨万迅速把手伸向腰间，那是他平日佩戴长剑的地方——然而，此刻那里却空无一物。糟糕！他真是喝酒喝迷糊了，因为参加宴会的缘故，他没有把剑带在身上。不过，萨万还是一闪身躲过了从树丛里扑过来的攻击者。那人身材魁梧，蒙着脸，同样无法看清面容。

“真不愧是觉醒者大人，果然身手不凡。”见状，戴兜帽的男子不再装模做样，从塔楼里走了出来。

“你们是什么人？”萨万缓缓后退。

“这种事，你无需知道。”戴兜帽的男子说道，从怀中掏出一柄匕首，“喂，快动手。”他朝一开始攻击萨万的同伙示意。随后，两人同时朝萨万的方向冲过来。

萨万决定逃跑，毕竟没有武器的他要同时对付两个敌人实在太过不利。然而，宴会上烈酒的后劲突然直冲他的脑门，突如其来的晕眩感让萨万一时间失去了平衡。

“糟了……”

萨万感到有什么东西重重地击中了他的后脑。

他失去了意识。

萨尔德抬头看了看天空，天色已经彻底暗下来了，领都的卫兵们陆续点燃街道两边的火台。

此刻，他正伫立在距离格兰索伦城堡大门不远处的角落里。身为随从的他不被允许进入城堡，因此萨万让他今晚自个儿四处逛逛或者回旅馆休息，打发时间。然而萨尔德并不想休息，也对晚间散步兴趣缺缺，于是他决定在这里等待他的觉醒者。不过，萨万若是知道他在这儿站了大半个晚上等待自己，一定不会觉得高兴，因此萨尔德打算告诉萨万，他逛街逛得实在无聊了，所以来这里休息，顺便等他。

他的主人总是过分在乎他的感受，尤其是他刚被萨万“创造”出来的那阵子，尽管萨尔德一再向萨万强调，随从几乎没有感情，并不会真正体会到喜怒哀乐，他尽可不必顾虑地使唤自己。但是，萨万似乎更愿意把他视为“伙伴”而不是“仆从”。在萨尔德告诉萨万，自己的一言一笑都不过是基于知识和对人类的模仿所做出来的行为时，他似乎显得有点——失落？或是——萨尔德不知道该如何形容萨万的表情。

他一动不动地盯着大门，不知过了多久，一阵说笑声打破了夜晚的宁静，随后，只见醉醺醺的宾客们开始三五成群地从缓缓开启的城堡大门里面走出来。看来，晚宴已经到了结束时间。

萨尔德的视线在人群中扫视着，寻找他主人的身影，直到从城堡里出来的人越来越少，参加宴会的客人似乎已经走得差不多，萨万却依旧迟迟没有现身。也许是被领主留住了？萨尔德想道。

这时，一辆载满干草的牛车从城堡大门里头驶出，上面坐着两个男人。在牛车驶过他旁边的大道时，萨尔德瞥了一眼，随后便把注意力再次转回城堡大门。

不久，城堡门前的大道再次安静下来。

有什么不对劲。

不知道为什么，萨尔德觉得他的主人已经不在城堡里了。作为萨万的随从，他们之间一直存在着某种奇妙的纽带，也正是这种联系引起了萨尔德的注意。他有一种感觉：也许就在刚才，萨万已经离开了城堡。

可是，在什么时候呢？他一直监视着城堡大门，并没有看到萨万出现。

——那辆载满干草的牛车！

萨尔德心中一惊。他暗暗骂了一声，拔腿朝牛车离开的方向追去，引得巡逻的卫兵投来怀疑的目光。尽管还不能确定，但若他现在的感觉是真实的话，那么他的主人恐怕已经身陷险境。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

萨万突然从昏迷中惊醒过来。后脑仍旧传来阵阵钝痛，他低吟着，试着集中涣散的意识。四周充满了干草的气味，他勉强睁开眼睛，却只能看到一片昏暗。看样子有人把他埋在了一堆干草底下。他身下躺着的木板颠簸个不停，弄得他十分难受。从周围的声音听来，他似乎正躺在一架行驶中的车上，也许是马车或者牛车？牛车的可能性更大，因为马在格兰西斯并不是什么常见的家畜，况且他也没有听见马蹄声。

他扭动身体挣扎了一下。也许是听到他醒过来的动静，车上的另一名乘客拨开了覆盖在萨万脸上的干草。是不久之前袭击他的兜帽男子。

“睡醒了，觉醒者大人？”兜帽男子俯身看他，嘴角露出嘲弄的微笑。

萨万瞪视着他，沉默不语。实际上他也没法开口，因为他的嘴被布条牢牢封住，手也以极不舒服的姿势被捆在身后。他的双脚也被捆在一起，几乎动弹不得。他转着头，想看清周围环境，可是兜帽男子哼笑一声，又把干草盖到了萨万头上。

萨万的脑里充满了疑问，这个人是谁？目的是什么？他该如何摆脱目前的困境？

萨尔德……

脑海中浮现出了随从的名字。他甩了甩头，眼下，他恐怕只能靠自己了。

牛车不知行驶了多长时间，颠簸不平的道路让萨万觉得身体仿佛都快散架，被绑在身后的手臂也又麻又痛。他们一定已经远离了格兰索伦。一路上，他不断地试图弄松捆住他手脚的绳索，但最后发现不过是在白费力气。于是他只能老实地躺着不动，为接下来要面对的危险保存体力。

终于，牛车停了下来。兜帽男子再次拨开掩盖在萨万身上的干草。萨万被拖下牛车，摔倒在泥地上。借着挂在兜帽男子腰间油灯的光线，他勉强可以看清他们正身处荒郊野外，旁边是一座依着石坡而建的破败石头建筑，看起来像是什么地方的入口。另一个负责驾驶的人跳下牛车，他身上穿着领都卫兵的套装铠甲，脸也被铁盔遮住，但萨万猜测他就是在城堡塔楼下攻击他的蒙面人，至少他们身形很像。他们合力抬起萨万，朝着那座破败的建筑走去。

穿着卫兵铠甲的男人粗暴地用肩膀撞开建筑的石门。兜帽男子不满的啐了一声：“喂，你动静弄小一点！真是的，那些邪教徒也真会挑地方，居然在这种埋着死人的地方交易……”

他们抬着萨万走进石头建筑内部，一股腐败的泥土气息包围了他们。

“啊，你怕啦？都敢动手绑架当今霸王手下的觉醒者了，几个烂掉的尸体又有啥好怕的。”穿卫兵铠甲的男人揶揄地笑道。

“烂掉的尸体当然没什么好怕。”兜帽男子说道。他们穿过一道通往地下的走廊，这地方似乎已经很长时间无人问津，两边的石壁因为从泥土里面生长出来的树根而开始处处崩落。但是，石壁上挂着火把的地方，却隐约可以看到像是最近燃烧过而形成的焦痕。“这地方向来有不吉利的传说，据说被埋在陵墓里的死尸一直不得安宁。”

“啧，这种吓唬小孩的恐怖故事你也信！”

“你可别忘了，不久前巨龙可还在这片土地上肆虐。最近野外的怪物也明显增多，在这种时候，坟墓里的死人会复活又有什么稀奇的？”

“好了好了，别说这种无聊的事啦。反正咱也不用进到这操蛋的陵墓深处。”

他们边说边出了走廊，来到一个比较宽敞的石室。这个地方也显得破败不已，四周的石墙几乎已经看不出原本的面貌。在他们的对面有另一个入口，似乎能够通往陵墓的更深处。萨万被粗暴地扔在地上，不禁发出了吃痛的喘息。

“呼，累死我了。”兜帽男子一屁股坐在一个看起来像是石棺的东西上，“距离约好的时间还有一阵子，现在只等那些疯子来这里交钱取货就好。”

听起来，这两个人似乎和某个教团的成员达成了某种交易，而把他抓来了这里，萨万思索。这些人攻击他的原因倒是了解了——可是，他却找不到现在面临的最大问题的答案：该怎么脱身。他试着扭动身体，但束缚着他手脚的绳索没有一点松脱的迹象。

“你咋啦，屁股扭来扭去的，屁眼儿痒了？”卫兵铠甲男走到萨万旁边蹲下，伸出一只手捏住萨万的下颚，让他扭过头来。男人捏得十分用力，金属手套夹痛了萨万的脸，让他不禁皱起眉头。

“嗨，你瞧，仔细一看这脸蛋还长得挺俊咧。”卫兵铠甲男扭头向他的同伙说道，然后又把手探到萨万的腰间摸索着，“腰也是细得不行，这种年轻小子真的是当屠龙英雄的料？该不会其实是霸王的小情人吧？听说霸王死了老婆后，身边就一直没有女人呢。”说着，他又掀开萨万的罩袍下摆，捏弄锁甲下的大腿。萨万因为他突然的行为，惊愕得愣在原地，甚至忘记了挣扎。

“得了吧，你这变态。”兜帽男子的声音听起来有点嫌恶，“别动不动就发情，这儿可不是领都的小巷子。”

“反正那些邪教徒也还没来，干嘛不能找点乐子？他们也没说不能碰他吧，只要不弄死就好。”

兜帽男子似乎已经懒得搭理他的同伙了，他没有说话，只是不屑地用鼻子哼了哼。

铠甲男于是兴致勃勃地继续他的猥亵行为，从惊愕中回过神来的萨万开始挣扎。

“操你，老实点！”铠甲男揍了萨万的脸一下，手甲擦破了他的脸颊，“不然你这可爱脸蛋可就要破相啰——哎呀，已经破了一点了。”

萨万当然不在乎这个，他因为愤怒和羞耻涨红了脸，狠狠地瞪着卫兵铠甲男，双手奋力想挣脱绳索的束缚。

“啧，真是麻烦。”那男人把萨万翻了个身，“把你的匕首借我。”他朝兜帽男子说道。兜帽男子朝铠甲男翻起了白眼，但还是把自己的匕首递给了对方。铠甲男用匕首划开萨万的皮裤，随后猛力一撕，让他大腿的皮肤暴露在了微凉的空气中。

萨万的挣扎变得慌乱起来。

“你还真来啊？”看着卫兵铠甲男的所作所为，兜帽男子难以置信地摇着头。

“来啊，为什么不来？”铠甲男下流地笑道，“不如你也来试试？”

兜帽男子用一声干呕作为回应。

铠甲男脱下了金属手套，他一边伸手揉捏萨万的屁股，一边恶意地看着他的表情。萨万的脸红得快要爆炸了一般，他没想过自己竟会遇到这样的事。现在，他只能祈祷那些参与交易的邪教教徒赶快出现，到那时，他也许能够找到逃跑的机会……也许不能，那些人打算拿他怎么办？他绝不能死在这个地方，他是觉醒者，注定踏上要面对巨龙的道路。而现在，巨龙就在那片腐坏的古老土地——腐山上等待着他。

萨尔德……

他在心中默念着随从的名字。他的随从能够感知到自己主人的危险吗？也许……萨万知道随从与觉醒者之间存在着某种特别的联系。萨尔德现在在做什么呢？他会不会已经正在赶来的路上？也许很快，萨尔德就会出现——

萨万觉得这个想法既软弱而又过于乐观，但他现在真的一筹莫展了。

卫兵铠甲男扯开了萨万包裹着下体和臀部的长布条。他粗鲁地扒开臀瓣，让萨万的私密部位暴露无遗，随后，他用一根手指抚弄起那些细小的褶皱，“这地方看起来好像没怎么被用过嘛，跟领都巷子里那些男女都不一样。”他正要进一步动作，可是萨万突然猛踹双腿，踹得铠甲男坐倒在地上。

“操，你这死小子还挺倔啊？”铠甲男从地上爬起来，生气地骂道，踢了萨万的腰一脚，让他疼得缩成一团。

“变态，你能不能小声点！”兜帽男子不满地瞪着铠甲男，“别搞了，要搞就回去搞领都的女人，在这里瞎胡闹个什么劲。”

“嗨呀，你这倒是提醒了我。”卫兵铠甲男把手伸进自己的腰包翻找起来，最后掏出了一个可疑的小玻璃瓶，“我这儿有一瓶药，正好拿来用。”

“药？”兜帽男子挑起一边眉毛。

“这是我从宫廷巫师那儿搞来的，本来打算用在一个臭脾气的妓女身上，让那小淫货好好求饶一番呢——不过这个本来是用在女人身上的，不知道对小子有没有用。”

兜帽男子张着嘴巴，再次无奈地摇了摇头。

铠甲男又在萨万身边蹲下，他拔掉药瓶的木塞，解开封住萨万嘴巴的布条，抓起他的下巴，“喂，臭小子，给我张嘴。”

萨万把嘴使劲抿得紧紧的。铠甲男也不在意，而是伸手捏住了萨万的鼻子。萨万死命地憋住，简直都快冒出眼泪来，最后，呼吸的本能迫使他张开了嘴巴。他大口喘气，而铠甲男则把药瓶捅到他的嘴里。

“不……呸、咳、咳咳……！”萨万企图把灌进嘴里的药水吐掉，可是男人还是成功把粘稠的药水倒进了他的喉咙，呛得他直咳。

“还剩一点点。”铠甲男举起瓶子看了看，接着绕道萨万的身后，“就抹在这儿吧，据说就连圣女在药效发作后都不得不张开双腿投降哩。”他用膝盖压住萨万的腿，防止他再踹到自己，随后将一根沾了药水的食指粗暴地捅进萨万的后庭。

萨万不禁倒吸了一口气。

“小子，你这儿可真紧致，呆会儿我的宝贝操进去的时候也要好好吸紧它哦？”

萨万浑身发抖，一方面是因为愤怒和耻辱，另一方面则是因为铠甲男开始不断抠挖他后穴脆弱的黏膜，让他又惊又痛。

坐在他们边上的兜帽男子又发出一声无奈的叹息，然后，他突然一下子从坐着的石棺上跳了下来，不安地环视着周围。

“你又咋啦？”铠甲男不耐烦地看向兜帽男，一只手指还在折磨着萨万的秘处。

萨万紧咬牙关忍耐着铠甲男的禽兽行径，忽然，一股强烈的腐臭味触到了他的鼻尖。他瞪大了眼睛。难道……？

“死、死死人，死人来了！”兜帽男子惊恐的叫声印证了萨万的想法。伴随一阵令人窒息的腐臭，从通往地下陵墓深处的入口那里传来了嘶哑的低吼声。铠甲男大吃一惊，把玩弄着萨万的手指抽了出来。

萨万挣扎着想坐起身，这时，兜帽男子方才坐着的石棺盖子被顶开了，一只腐烂见骨的手从里面伸出，拽住了兜帽男子的左臂。兜帽男子吓得大叫，举起匕首刺向那只手臂。然而腐烂的手依旧牢牢地抓住他不放。更多的行尸蹒跚着从陵墓深处冲了出来，铠甲男拔腿往出口逃去。

“妈的，那我怎么办啊！”兜帽男子还在和石棺里爬出来的腐尸搏斗，他只有一把小匕首，无法在和腐尸贴身纠缠的同时斩断那紧抓着他的腐烂手掌。

“把匕首丢给我——不然我们都会死在这里！”萨万朝兜帽男子吼道。

然而，兜帽男子还在拼命试图摆脱那个紧抓着他的死尸，根本听不进萨万的话。

萨万急得直冒冷汗，那群腐尸已经离他越来越近了，而他甚至连站都站不起来。这时，在他旁边，另一具石棺的盖子也被顶开，落在地板上发出沉重的撞击声。萨万猛一扭身，从那具石棺旁边滚离，只见从里面爬出来的腐尸正好跌在他刚才躺着的位置。那歪着头的死尸缓缓从地上爬起来，空洞的眼窝朝向萨万，似乎正注视着他。

萨万决定拼死一搏。

他抬起双腿踢向扑来的腐尸。那面目狰狞的怪物立刻擒抱住他的脚，试图大啖他的血肉，但萨万的腿甲挡住了他的牙齿。他努力移动着双脚，好让腐尸的牙齿嵌入捆在他脚上的绳结——终于，在它的撕咬下，束缚萨万双脚的绳子断开了。他狠狠踢踹腐尸的头，正好把它的头踹得撞在石棺上，头骨在石头和金属靴的夹击中发出了令人作呕的碎裂声。萨万摇摇晃晃地站了起来，发现他和兜帽男子已经被涌入石室的尸群包围。他的手还被捆在背后，手中连一柄剑都没有。周围不绝于耳的嘶吼让萨万浑身发凉。

就在这时。

“萨万大人！”

从石室出口处传来了熟悉的声音，萨万差点因为安心而坐倒在地。

“萨尔德！在这里！”

回应他的呼喊，他忠实的随从手持剑盾从走廊杀进了石室。萨万朝冲到他身边的萨尔德转过身，让他割断捆在手上的绳索。“这儿太多死尸了，我们快走吧！”萨尔德抓住他的手臂，喊道。

“等一下！”萨万指了指兜帽男子。萨尔德立刻会意，他用盾撞开挡路的死尸，冲到兜帽男子旁边，挥剑劈断了紧抓着他的腐烂手掌。

他们三人穿过长长的走廊，冲出了陵墓的石门。

“不能让那些怪物这么跑出来！”萨万望着好似魔物的喉咙般散发出臭气的石门，喘着气，他突然想到了什么，于是一把抢过兜帽男子腰间的油灯。他跑到仍停在陵墓入口旁边的牛车那里，抱来一大摞一大摞的干草，把它们统统抛进石门，然后，他把油灯砸在干草堆上。石门内一瞬间燃起熊熊大火。

看着燃烧的火焰，萨万松了一口气。他回过头来，只见萨尔德正用剑指着瑟瑟发抖的兜帽男子，在他的旁边则躺着昏迷过去的卫兵铠甲男。

“在领主的城堡内竟然发生这样的事，真是失职！”

在格兰索伦正门塔楼边上，目送着两名昏迷囚徒被牛车拖往城堡，卫兵队长边擦着汗边说道。天气并不热，萨万猜想他流这么多汗也许是想到那些本应在城堡监视塔站岗的卫兵所致。

“接下来我们会加强巡逻，好好调查这件事。”

“关于那两个人，还有邪教团体，究竟是？”萨万提出了他在意的问题。

“那两人的身份，目前不便透露。”队长略带歉意地答道，“要说邪教团体的话，据我所知，这一带一直有一个教团在暗中活动，他们把巨龙奉若神明。”

“因此，身为觉醒者的我就成为了他们的目标。”萨万说出结论。

“没错。不过没想到他们竟如此大胆，勾结王室成……”队长突然住了嘴，似乎是意识到自己说出了不该说的事。萨万也装作没听见般不再追问。格兰西斯的政治丑闻不是他该掺和的事。

“那么，如果方便的话，请觉醒者大人跟我来一趟，做一些证言记录。”队长说罢，也朝着城堡大道的方向走去。

萨万正要跟上，却感到有股诡异的热流从自己的下半身腾起。他发觉自己不知不觉间也出了很多汗。

“萨万大人？”他的随从意识到他的不对劲，关切地朝他倾过身子，但萨万只是笑笑表示自己没有问题。他本来乐观地以为那瓶可疑药物也许只对女性有效，现在看来却不是那么一回事——但这个程度他还能忍，不过是有点发热，出出汗罢了——

他迈开步子，试图跟上队长的脚步，然而，突然之间每走一步对他来说都好像成为了一种折磨：他股间的阳物转眼间竟已变得灼热黏湿，开始因为皮裤的摩擦而抽搐。

萨万僵立在原地。

队长已经走出十米开外，这才注意到觉醒者没有跟上来。他诧异地回过头，用探询的目光看着萨万，而萨万因为此时身体的异样，不禁产生一种被看光了的羞耻感，迫使他躲到了萨尔德身后。

“觉醒者大人？”

“我有点不太舒服。”萨万对队长说道，祈祷自己的声音听起来一切正常，“很抱歉，接下来的事还是留到明天吧，我需要回旅馆休息。”他的腿有点发抖，赶紧拉住变得一脸严峻的萨尔德，随从马上扶住他的肩膀。

与队长分开后，萨尔德边走边想要问清楚萨万到底感觉如何，但萨万闭口不言，他恨自己不能飞回旅馆。所幸，这个钟点格兰索伦的街道上已没什么人，但两人还是撞见了几个巡逻卫兵。他们出于自己的职责，对深夜还行走在街道上的人都会施予审视的目光，还差点拦下萨万盘问。萨万几乎要哭出来，仿佛自己将要被剥光了视奸。他的脑子一团乱，他想起了在陵墓中遭受的羞辱，想起自己被割破的皮裤，还有依旧暴露在夜晚微凉空气中的大腿，尽管它们大部分时间都被他的罩袍遮掩着。

他不愿承认，但此时此刻，他竟然在大街上勃起了，造物主啊！

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

“萨万大人，您没事吧？”

萨尔德关切地望着他的主人。

就在刚才，他们把两名和邪教团体勾结的罪犯交给了卫兵，总算能够回到旅馆好好休息。但是，萨万看起来却不太对劲。他给萨万脱下脏污的斗篷、罩袍和铠甲，除了脸上的擦伤外，并没有在觉醒者身上看到其他明显的伤痕。不过，萨万的裤子后方被撕破了，注意到这一点的萨尔德皱起了眉头。

“他们对您——”

“我没事。”萨万简短地回答，于是萨尔德也不再多问。他从旅馆老板那里弄来一盆热水，脱下自己的钢制护手，打算给萨万擦拭汗湿的身体。可是，萨万却躲开了他的触碰。

“我自己擦。”他用有点局促的声音说道，从萨尔德的手中夺过了毛巾。萨尔德诧异地看着他，但见他的脸颊呈现出奇怪的潮红。

“萨万大人……”

“我只是有点吓到了。”

萨尔德感到不解。腐尸这种怪物对萨万来说并不是什么陌生的东西，他的主人应该没理由害怕才对。他目不转睛的看着他的觉醒者，看着他褪下内衣，把毛巾浸在水盆中弄湿，然后拧干毛巾——

“——萨尔德。”萨万叹了口气。萨尔德眨了眨眼，然后转过身去，不再盯着他的主人。

萨万沉默地将身体擦洗了一遍，然后便躺到床上。萨尔德转回身来，只见他的主人整个蜷缩在被子底下，就像一个孩子似的。

“萨万大人，真的没有哪里不适吗？您的脸看起来很红。”萨尔德走到床边弯下腰来，他伸出手，想触摸觉醒者的额头探探温度，萨万却拉起被子盖住了头。

“不用管我，只要休息一下就好。”从被子底下传来了闷闷的声音。“还有……谢谢你，多亏你能及时赶来，不然我可能已经没命了。”

“这是我作为随从的职责，”萨尔德对着蜷缩在被子里的人略施一礼，“倒是我竟然让您被那种恶徒抓去，置身于那样的险境……”

“你已经做得很好了。”

“您的声音听起来不太对，真的没问题吗？”

“没事。”萨万仍旧没有改变他的回答，萨尔德只好站在床边默默守候。他望着被单底下蜷成一团的身子，心想这样的萨万看起来真是瘦小。

过了几分钟，被子里的人开始颤抖起来。萨尔德隔着被子都可以看到那肩膀正在令他不安地抖动，从被子下传来的呼吸声也变得异常急促。终于，他还是忍不住俯下身，一把掀开了盖在萨万身上的被子。

“萨尔德？！”蜷缩在床上的萨万似乎因为他突然的举动而吓了一跳，仿佛缩得更加小了。

看到从被子底下露出来的觉醒者，萨尔德的脸色更加严峻起来。只见他的刘海因为汗水而凌乱地黏在额头上。他脸色通红，眼睛也显得红红的，仿佛要哭出来一般，他的双唇紧紧抿在一起，似乎在忍耐某种痛苦。

“萨万大人，您看起来生病了，为什么躲着不说？”

“萨尔德，我不是——”

“我这就让旅馆老板找个医生。”萨尔德转身就要出门，但萨万扯住了他的衣摆。

“不，萨尔德，别找人来！”萨万急促地嚷道，他连说话声都在颤抖，让萨尔德越发感到疑虑。

“您到底怎么了？”他在床边坐下，看着他主人的眼睛，“告诉我，我才能帮助您。”

萨万欲言又止。最后，他坐起身，分开双腿，让萨尔德看见他的股间。只见他的裤子上已经顶起一座高高的“帐篷”，顶端还有淡淡的潮湿痕迹。他别过头去，不敢面对萨尔德的视线。

“萨万大人，这？”萨尔德显得有点惊讶，他还是第一次看见主人露出这种姿态。

“我被灌了奇怪的药。”萨万说着，又夹起双腿，缩回了被子里面，“在陵墓里时，那家伙想……对我干那些事，于是让我喝了一种魔药。它似乎会激起人的性欲。”

萨尔德突然觉得自己把那两个家伙揍晕的时候，应该下手更重一点。

“所以，萨万大人是想要性交吗？”他直白的提问方式，让萨万一时间哑口无言。见主人沉默不语，萨尔德干脆提出了他的建议：“如果性交就能让您舒服起来的话，我可以帮忙。”

萨万突然咳嗽起来，也许是想掩盖他的窘迫。看着这样的主人，萨尔德不禁叹了口气，他的觉醒者作为战士身经百战，但在这一方面却过分青涩，就在前几天，萨万还在领都欢乐区的巷子里被路边招揽顾客的妓女几句话逗得满脸通红。萨尔德认为这也许是因为他身边没有父亲的关系。据说萨万在很小的时候就失去了父亲，为了不失亡父颜面，他总是对自己过分严厉，尤其是在他成为觉醒者之后，就更没有心思去触及男女之事了。

“不用你，萨尔德……我不想利用你做这种事。”

“那，去找女人如何？”萨尔德又问，虽然他已经猜到主人会怎么回答。

“也不要。我想只要忍一忍，让它自己消掉就好了……”

“恕我直言，萨万大人，但事实上您已经忍耐了很久，却根本没有变好。”萨尔德严肃地说道，“从陵墓那里喝下魔药，到现在已经过了多长时间了？如果药里真的带有魔法，不赶紧解决的话，恐怕会对身体造成伤害！”

“可是——我——”

“还是让我帮您解决吧，或者说您自己来？”

“我、我自己，对了，我自己来！”萨万仿佛抓到了救命稻草一般，猛地从床上坐起。

萨尔德点点头，他站起身，伫立在床边望着他的主人。而萨万也愣在那里，回望着他。

“萨尔德。”过了一会儿，萨万终于忍不住开口。

“在。”

“你……你就打算站在这里看着我做吗？”

“如果您不想我看，我可以转过身去。”对了，萨尔德这才回想起来，对于性交这件事情，绝大多数人类确实特别注重隐私，与在光天化日之下，在荒野之中便可以交媾的动物大不相同。没考虑到这一点确实是他不够周到。

“萨尔德，你给我出去……我是说，”萨万好像头疼似的捂住了自己额头，“对不起，请你出去一下，你可以在楼下大厅等我。等我……做完之后，我会去叫你。”

“谨遵您的吩咐。”萨尔德向他的主人低头行礼，转身走出了房间。他掩上门，房间里响起萨万下床时踏到地板的吱呀声。喀哒——他听见门被锁上了。他朝着往下的楼梯方向迈出一步，又回过身来。果然，他还是不太放心。就在今晚早些时候，他才一阵子没跟在萨万身边，就发生了那样的事情。现在他被迫喝下了可疑的魔药，怎知道那药还有没有其他副作用呢？他最好还是在门外等待，这样一旦发生什么意外，也可以马上施以援手。

然后，他的耳朵敏锐地捕捉到了自萨万唇间漏出的声音。

萨尔德并没有打算要窃听他主人的私人时刻，但也许是因为药的关系，萨万似乎难以抑制自己的喘息。在他开始触碰自己的时候，一连串萨尔德未曾从他口中听到过的喘息声，透过隔音极差的木板门从他们的旅馆房间内传来。那声音听起来与平时的萨万截然不同，它黏黏糊糊地抚弄着萨尔德的耳膜，让他的后腰生出一种莫名其妙的痒意。然后，那声音戛然而止，萨尔德几乎可以想象萨万意识到自己在发出什么样的声音后奋力捂住嘴巴的样子——他摇了摇头，打碎了自己脑海中的图像，因为萨万肯定不愿意他想象这样的情景。

房间内变得安静下来，但萨尔德仍旧可以听到一两声零碎的喘息。他闭上眼睛，耐心等待主人结束那隐秘之事。

砰咚。

门板后突然传来了人体倒地的撞击声，萨尔德一下子紧张起来。

“萨万大人？！”他隔着门呼喊主人的名字，想确认他的安危，可是萨万却没有回答，“萨万大人！萨万大人，您还好吗？我好像听到您摔倒的声音。”

“……萨尔德……”终于，里面传来了微弱的回应。

“萨万大人？”

“我、不知道为什么，腿动不了……到底是怎么回事……”

“动不了？萨万大人？”萨尔德着急地敲起了门，“我可以进来吗？您可以开一下门吗？”

“等一下，我这就……不、不行……”

萨尔德在门前左右摇晃，犹豫着他该怎么行动，他希望萨万可以把门锁打开，可是面前的门却纹丝不动，于是，他作出了决定。

“失礼了，萨万大人！”

“等——你等等！”

哐当！在萨尔德两米高的身躯的撞击之下，旅馆房间的脆弱门板连一秒都没法阻挡，立马就阵亡了。他冲进房间，首先映入眼帘的是倒在地上的萨万。

“萨万大人，您还好吧？！”他冲过去，在主人身边跪下。萨万的样子看起来十分狼狈：裤子卡在膝盖的位置，大腿上一片黏湿，看样子是他刚刚发泄出来的精液。然而，他腿间的欲望看起来却丝毫没有消退的样子，那随他的动作颤动着的顶端，还在哭泣般滴落着透明的汁液。

“别、别盯着看！”萨万伸手掩住股间，“我只是想擦洗一下，结果腿使不上力，一下床就这样了。”他一直侧着头，不愿与萨尔德对视，萨尔德只能看到他的侧脸，他的脸此刻也红得像熟透的果实一般，连耳根都红透。他抱住萨万的肩膀，让他靠在自己的胸前，这才发觉他身上似乎附着一股异常的魔力。

“看来，那个药水确实被施加了魔咒，我可以感觉到。也许需要找个解咒的随从……”萨尔德试着再次向他的主人提出建议。

“不，萨尔德，我不想让别人看见这副模样……”萨万固执地回答。

萨尔德无奈地摇了摇头，突然一把抱起萨万，吓了他一大跳。

“萨尔德？！你想做什么？”

“请让我帮助您。”

“帮助，你是说……”萨万瞪大了眼睛。

“您身上的魔咒还没完全消退。”

“我不是说我自己可以做吗！”萨万焦急地抗议。

“您都已经这个样子了。”萨尔德把萨万放回地上，只见他双腿一软就要跌倒在地，但萨尔德牢牢地把他扶住，“这个时候，就依靠一下您的随从吧，被主人如此疏远，我也会伤心的。”

“你明明说过随从没有感情……”

萨尔德再次抱起还在不断小声抗议的觉醒者，把他带到了床上。他想了想，又走到房门前，把阵亡的门板安回到门框上，并用椅子支撑住。随后，他回到床边坐下，给萨万褪去碍事的裤子，然后伸手握住那还在垂泪的男根。

萨万捂住嘴巴，然后好像无处可逃的小动物一般把脸埋到萨尔德的肩头。

叩、叩。从被椅子撑着的门板后，响起了略带犹豫的敲门声。

“客人？抱歉这个时间还来打扰您，但刚才有很大的撞击声……咦，门板好像坏了？”是旅馆的女侍。萨尔德感到他怀中的觉醒者整个都僵住了。

“对不起，是我关门时用力过大，把它弄坏了。之后会赔偿的。”

“这、这样啊……我们明天会让人来修理，需要替您更换房间吗？”

萨尔德看向缩在他胸前的觉醒者，后者的头摇得像拨浪鼓一样，大概是害怕自己羞耻的模样被女侍看见。

“不用了，今晚继续睡这个房间就好。”

“好的，那么打扰了。”

待女侍的脚步声远去之后，像石头一样僵在那儿的萨万一下子瘫软下来，但萨尔德放在他股间的手一开始动作，他便又绷紧了腰。

“不要太过紧张，萨万大人，尽请发泄出来的话，魔咒也许会消散得更快也说不定。”萨尔德在主人的耳边低语，说话时吐出的气息让萨万不禁瑟缩了一下。同时，他的手一刻不停，时而上下撸动，时而反复捻磨，用手指来回套弄头部的冠状边缘。受到抚慰的硬挺流出了更多液体，把萨尔德的手弄得湿淋淋的。

他垂下眼睛，看着紧靠在他怀中的觉醒者的身体。那是久经历练的战士的躯体，上面没有一丝多余的赘肉，汗津津的肌肤上可见几处老旧伤疤，萨尔德还记得其中一处是狮鹫兽的爪子造成的。不过，这些伤痕跟萨万胸前狰狞的爪痕相比，都不过是小伤罢了。在他们相遇之前，巨龙剜开了萨万的胸腔，取走了他的心脏，萨万也因而成为了人们所说的“觉醒者”。看着那道伤痕，萨尔德突然产生了一股莫名的冲动，于是他低下头，让自己的嘴唇贴上那片凹凸不平的肌肤。

“萨尔德……？”

萨万轻唤他的名字，语气中似乎带有某种渴求的意味。萨尔德轻吮那丑陋的爪痕，舌尖尝到微咸的汗水。很快，萨万再次攀上了顶点，在萨尔德的手中颤抖着吐出欲望。他紧抓着萨尔德的衣襟，仿佛想要索取更多。

“萨万大人，您感觉好点了吗？”萨尔德轻声询问，却察觉附在主人身上的那股力量似乎不减反增，仿佛连四周的空气都开始微微颤动，让他的手臂起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

下一秒，他前方的视野突然变成了天花板，以及俯视着他的，赤裸着身体的萨万。

“萨万大人？”萨尔德讶异地望着他的觉醒者。

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

萨万几乎无法思考。

他不知道是该怪萨尔德还是那瓶可疑的药，让他的脑子乱成一团浆糊，让他做出了从未想过的举动。他压倒了他的随从，亲吻。四片柔软的唇瓣相触，萨尔德的胡子蹭到他的上唇，有点刺刺痒痒的。身体中涌动着某种灼热，驱使着他去索求更多，于是他将舌尖战战兢兢地探入那薄唇之间。

随从先是一愣，随后便毫不犹豫地回应了他，彼此的气息、温度、唾液，在温热潮湿的口腔中被交换了好几个来回。唇舌纠缠在一起而后分离，在呼吸的间歇，他呼唤随从的名字。然后，萨尔德总会回应他的召唤。

“萨万大人，我该怎么做？”

他想要——

他俯视着萨尔德的脸，后者正认真地回望着他，等待他的指令，那淡蓝色眼睛以及修剪整齐的胡子神似他的父亲。“父亲”——这个词让萨万的大脑突然清醒了些。不，他闭上双眼，羞愧与罪恶感突然攫住了他。可萨尔德并不是他的父亲，他们只是容貌相像而已，可是……

他的整个身体都叫嚣着想要更多。他光裸的下身紧贴着萨尔德的皮裤，绷紧的软皮革被躺在它底下的东西撑起来，正好顶在他臀缝之间。萨万记得，他的屁股后面也被强行抹上了药。

这不正常，他想，造物主并没有给那个部位安排那样的用途。在那间幽暗的石室里，他觉得屈辱又恶心，可是现在那儿却热得发痛，他的阴茎也硬得发痛，但萨尔德的触摸让他感觉好受不少。

“我不知道，萨尔德，”他喃喃道，“我没有做过……”即便眼前是位女性，他也会感到犹豫，更别提如今躺在他身下的是一个长着胡子的壮汉。他的目光躲闪着，不敢直视萨尔德的脸，因为那会让他想起父亲。他没注意到自己正无意识地磨蹭着随从那被皮裤紧紧包裹着的性器。

“那样的话，请交给我吧。人类性交的知识我多少掌握了点。”

萨万点点头。于是，萨尔德双手抚上他的大腿，然后缓缓绕到他身后，那动作显得小心翼翼，仿佛正在试探。萨万没有说出他的要求，因而他的随从不确定自己的主人想要什么。

那触摸让他记起不久前所受的羞辱。但现在这不一样，他意识到。笼住他两侧臀瓣的手掌因总是握着武器而磨出了茧子，十分粗糙，相比起来它们的动作却过于轻柔，没有丝毫猥亵的感觉。

他的手可真大，萨万心想。萨尔德的手指在他的身后摸索，刺激着他的羞耻心，让他想要跳起来逃开。但萨万试着说服自己，必须要继续下去，现在可不是扭扭捏捏的时候。他身上的药效还没有消除，而几个小时之后他可能得因绑架事件会见格兰西斯的领主。

“萨万大人？”萨尔德的语气中带着探询的意味。

停下，萨万的脑袋深处有个小小的声音说道，也许那是他仅存的一点理智。可是他很快将它抛在脑后，因为萨尔德的指尖探入了他的后穴。那手指小心地控制着力度，撑开狭窄的黏膜往里面挤。

“请您尽量放松。”

萨万想要放松，可是他的身体不受控制地紧张过度，萨尔德翻身坐起，他在挂在床头的行李中翻找了一阵，取出一个油瓶。那是他们在旅途中用来补充油灯燃料的备用品，里面装满了动物油脂。

“这样可以避免弄伤。”萨尔德解释，他拔掉瓶盖，把又滑又稠的油脂抹到自己手上，也在萨万身后涂抹了一些。第二次尝试顺利多了，在油脂的作用下，随从的手指仿佛没有遭到抵抗一般滑入了萨万体内。先是一根，然后缓缓加入第二根，一直没入到第二个指节，借着滑溜溜的油脂反复搅弄，发出淫靡的潮湿声响。有好几次，随从的指腹隔着被弄得又湿又滑的黏膜压到他体内某块软肉，每次都让萨万的臀部猛地收紧，仿佛那里面藏着一块汲满水的海绵，只不过从里面汩汩流出的不是水，而是令他颤抖的欢愉。第三根手指进入他体内，萨万简直受不了这种点到即止的触碰，可是他无法开口催促，只能紧抓着萨尔德的后背奋力忍耐。

“需要再继续下去吗？”萨尔德在他耳边询问，平静的声音里混杂了些许不稳的热意，“如果您不想做，我就只用手指。”

萨万真希望造物主能让他的随从可以更自作主张一点。

“……想要。”他努力挤出一点小得几乎听不见的声音。

萨万后悔极了。后悔他说出了“想要”，后悔向他的随从索求更进一步的欢愉。

尽管平日看不出来，但萨尔德股间的性器显然没有辜负他两米高的个头，在完全勃起之后，便展露出惊人的尺寸。虽然萨万几乎一直闭着眼睛，他还是悄悄瞥见了一点——这可真要把萨万吓坏了，尽管他面对过许多更加危险的状况。

但更吓坏他的是，这根凶暴的阴茎此时竟有半根已经没入了他的体内。

太大了，你太大了，萨尔德。他想把这件事告诉他的随从，可最终只是张着嘴不住喘息，好似一条搁浅的鱼。沾满油脂和体液的穴口被撑开到前所未有的大小，又胀又痛。不知为何，他想起自己的心脏被巨龙夺走时的情景，巨龙伸出一只粗大的尖爪，无情地刺入并撕裂了他的胸口，当时他以为自己会死去。萨尔德也会把他撕开的，那太大了，他不可能承受得了。

不过，随从并没有真的把他撕裂，他的动作相当克制，结果反而让整个过程变得漫长又磨人。

“萨万大人，您夹得太紧……”

“啊……我、不是有意——”

萨尔德再次使力。好深，萨万想要尖叫，不能再深了。

终于，随从停了下来，他呼出一口气：“……全部进去了。”

萨万感到难以置信。那么大的东西，真的全部……？他非常在意，可是又不敢去看，因为那太过羞耻。在今天之前，他从没想过男人之间也是可以这样做的。

“请容许我的冒犯。”萨尔德说罢，扶住萨万的腰，试探性地向前挺了两三下。从后方传来的胀痛感伴随着一阵令他酥软的刺激，让萨万不禁屏住呼吸，可是他没有让萨尔德停止。随从开始缓缓动作，他保持着整根没入的状态，挺动腰部让它的顶端不断顶撞深处。他做得并不激烈，但萨万不到十下就被顶得软了腰，发出啜泣般的声音再次缴械投降——尽管他已经射不出多少东西了，已经开始变得稀薄的白浊液可怜巴巴地滴洒在他的胸腹部。

连续顶弄数十下后，萨万几乎不再感到疼痛，而萨尔德也逐渐加大了动作。他开始大开大合地抽送，两人结合的部位不断传来黏黏糊糊的水声，以及肉体撞击的闷响。萨万的后穴早已被捣弄得完全软化下来，只能既无助而又贪婪地吞吐着、吸吮着那根粗大的性器。伴随着抽送的动作，双方的体液混合着润滑用的油脂从穴口边缘溢出，滴落在床单上。

“萨万大人……！”萨尔德压低身子，带有湿气的粗重呼吸喷在萨万的耳边。

太深了，萨万不住地颤抖，他怎么可以被顶得这么深？仿佛内脏都要被搅乱一般，这既可怕，可是又舒服得过头。完全侵入他体内的阴茎被抽出，然后又一口气顶入，被抽出，然后又一口气顶入，狠狠地碾过那些脆弱的黏膜，碾过那块神秘的软肉，每一次都带来快感的爆炸，那感觉顺着尾龙骨直窜脑门，让萨万无法抑止地叫喊出声。

“萨尔德，啊——啊啊……”

“哈、啊……呼唤我的名字，萨万大人……”

“萨尔德，”萨万好像溺水的人一般紧紧攀住随从的脖颈，“萨尔德……！萨、尔德……”

“就是这样，我的主人……我的荣光，我的喜悦……”萨尔德在他的胸口处落下一片细碎的吻，那片曾被撕裂过而又愈合起来的皮肤似乎出奇敏感，“请将您完全交给我吧……”

“萨万大人，”萨尔德把面包和苹果放在房间的餐桌上，“我替您买来了早餐。”

觉醒者没有吱声，他在被子里缩成一团。这情景与昨晚简直如出一辙，不过萨尔德有好好确认过，折磨着萨万身体的魔药已经完全失效，他已恢复了正常。

“萨万大人，您必须吃点东西。”在进行了那么激烈的性交之后——萨尔德没有把后半句说出口，因为他的觉醒者此刻恐怕不会想提起这个话题，“萨万大人？”

终于，萨万从被子里头出现了。他朝萨尔德道了谢，声音小得几乎听不清楚，然后以极不自然的姿势走到桌边坐下。他低着头，好像一个犯错的孩子。他默默地抓起苹果往嘴里塞，萨尔德则在旁边给他倒了一杯水。

两人的早餐时间在沉默中度过。

“对不起。”突然，他的主人朝他说道，萨尔德茫然地抬头，对上萨万的目光，随后觉醒者的脸一下子涨得通红，就像他刚刚吃掉的苹果。

萨尔德疑惑地看着萨万，不知他为何而道歉。

“那个，我……”萨万垂下眼睛，“让你做那种……”他的声音又渐渐低了下去。

“这没什么需要道歉的，侍奉您是我的职责。”萨尔德低头致意。

“可随从不应为‘职责’做这种事！”萨万握紧了拳头，“许多人说随从是工具，是任人摆布的人偶，在我们的旅途中，人们也总是用带着偏见的目光看你。你似乎从不在意，可是我觉得，那太侮辱人了——”

“我不是人，萨万大人。”

“我知道……萨尔德，可是，你是我的同伴，我却因为自己的欲望，让你不得不连那方面都服侍我……”

“萨万大人，您并没有强迫过我做任何事。虽然身为随从的我这样说，也许没有什么说服力，但我从没有感到您对我有任何不尊重。”萨尔德诚恳地望着他的主人，“而且，这么说也许会有点失礼，但是和萨万大人做，我觉得很舒服。若萨万大人再有那样的需求，我也随时可以奉陪。”

“舒、舒服？！”觉醒者一下子从椅子上弹了起来，“那、那样的事……不会有下一次了。”

“您讨厌和我做吗？”

“我不是这个意思，”萨万转身走到一边，背对着他，“也不是说我喜欢那样！”觉醒者又着急地补充，“只是，第一次做、做爱竟然是和你，这太奇怪了……毕竟我们又不是会做这种事的关系。”

第一次。这个词莫名地触动萨尔德的神经，让他的心中产生了一种微妙的高扬感，仿佛他从主人身上得到了什么特殊的东西。“据我所知，人们与性交对象之间也不一定得拥有特殊的关系。”他想起城镇巷子里那些在夜晚寻欢作乐的男男女女。

“是的，但我觉得，这样亲密的行为，果然还是应该与重要的人一起——像是爱人，妻子那样的人。”

“爱人……”萨尔德默念这个他虽然熟知却又无法理解的词汇，“这对我们随从来说恐怕是无法拥有的存在。”他望着他的觉醒者，“就算有，我想那也会是您，我的主人。”

“你……随从说这些话都不害臊的吗……”萨万有点窘迫地咳嗽了一声。

“我只是说出了实话罢了。总而言之，请萨万大人不要谴责自己。”

“谢谢你，萨尔德。”萨万不好意思地挠了挠头，“明明是因我而起的事，却还要你反过来安慰我，我真是个糟糕的主人啊。”他缓缓走到床边，脚步依旧有点不太自然，然后开始换上他的上衣。

萨万大人，您是我最重要的主人——萨尔德目不转睛地望着他那正在更衣的觉醒者，心想。

对他这样的随从来说，觉醒者就是一切。而他自己，则是这个世界上最幸运的随从。

“萨万大人，我的一切都是您的。”他低声默念。

“萨尔德？你说什么了吗？”

“没有。”他快步走到正在穿戴盔甲的主人身边，“让我帮您系好臂甲吧。”

-Fin-


End file.
